Freedom of a Naga
by Lerya-chan
Summary: Harry gets sold to the Death Eaters by his uncle. After a rather painful beating and a rather hard collision with a dungeon wall, he is brought before Voldemort, half dead. When his healers fail to heal the Boy-Who-Lived, Harry's glamour drops.
1. Chapter 1

**Title: **Freedom of a Naga  
><strong>Author: <strong>ValeryaPotter  
><strong>Summary:<strong> Harry gets sold to the Death Eaters by his uncle. After a rather painful beating and a rather hard collision with a dungeon wall, he is brought before Voldemort, half dead. When his healers try and fail to heal the Boy-Who-Lived, Harry's glamour drops. And reveals an interesting fact about the Boy-Wonder.  
><strong>Warning:<strong> Slash!, Creature!Harry, Weasley (excluding Fred, George, Charlie and Bill), Granger and Dumbledore bashing, 7th year, Alive! Sirius, HBP + DH did not happen  
><strong>disclaimer: <strong>Harry Potter does not belong to me, it all belongs to JK Rowling.

**I got some reviews stating some errors, I fixed them. And someone asked me what a Naga was, a Naga is a half man, half snake creature. He has three forms, one almost completely human, except for some scales on his wrists, ankles, neck, pelvis and eyes. A full snake form and a half/half form, like Harry is in this chapter, their true form, a human top half and a snake tail bottom half.**

Chapter 1

He should have seen it coming. With the way Vernon looked at him every time he was on the phone. He just, well, he just hadn't expected that his uncle would sell him to the Death Eaters. The people working for the man who tried to kill him!

So here he was, running trough Surrey, with Death Eaters hot on his tail. After a rather vicious farewell beating from Vernon. And it just got even better, at the end of the street Dudley and his cronies were waiting. Smirking at him, with an evil shine in their eyes.  
>Harry had half a thought to just turn around and let the Death Eaters catch him. But of course he wasn't fast enough, with his mind made up and his body halfway turned back into the direction he came from, he felt a fist connect with the back of his head. He fell on the hard pavement. A voice, Dudley's, sounded from above him: "Looks like we can give the freak his farewell after all."<br>Harry could hear the hate for him and the excitement to beat him up in Dudley's voice and the laughter his friends gave after he said that. He was screwed. Until he heared footsteps on the pavement and a shocked gasp from the boys standing above him.  
>An aristocratic voice spoke: "Mr. Potter, is there a reason you are laying on the pavement. Surrounded by these hooligans."<br>The boys around Harry gave their protest at being called hooligans, but quickly silenced themselves as Harry sat up and answered, "Why yes, Lucius, there is. You see, when you and your fellow minions arrived at my house to collect me and bring me to Voldy. I ran and happened to run into them." Harry looked up into the face of Lucius Malfoy, the Dark Lord's right hand man and sighed. "I'll just come with, alright? Can't have Him wait any longer for the moment you've all been waiting for."  
>He sounded defeated and everyone standing around them heared it in his voice.<br>As Harry was led to the other Death Eaters by Lucius, Dudley briefly wondered what would happen to his cousin now.

The journey to Riddle Manor had been a quick and painful one. More than once, one of the lower Death Eaters accompanying the group had purposely tripped him, making him fall over again, with the bruising already on his body, it was quit the feat to get up again. And the moment they arrived he had been dragged to a small staircase while Lucius went ahead, into a room he assumed Voldemort was in. The moment his feet toughed the dungeon floor, he had been trown into a cell, hitting his head rather hard on the stone wall. Seeing black spots in front of his eyes, the last thing he saw was e of the death eaters grinning and the last thing he felt was a sharp kick to his abdomen.

In Tom Riddle's Study

Voldemort, or as his inner circle called him, Tom, sat in his armchair in front of his desk, reading reports his followers had left him. Being concentrated on that and stroking the top of Nagini's head, he was slightly startled when his study door was opened by his right hand man.  
>As Lucius stood in the door opening, he waved his hand, indicating the man to move forward, take a seat and report.<br>"We have him." That was all Lucius had to say. Tom knew what it meant. He looked at Lucius with a scowl on his face, "then why, Lucius, is he not here?"  
>Lucius looked a bit alarmed, even more so when he realized just with whom he had left with Harry Potter.<p>

At Lucius alarmed look, Tom peeked into the mind of one of the few he would call friends. And he too got an alarmed look on his face. Within moments both men were racing to the dungeons. The sight that greeted them wasn't a nice one.  
>Harry was lying on his back, a small puddle of blood forming around his head, his body marred with cuts and bruses. All the while two of his lower minions were taking turn kicking him. It was the moment that Harry's labored breathing turned almost nonexistent, that both men taking action.<br>"What in Merlin's name in going on here!" Tom's face was red with fury.  
>Both of his lesser minions almost wetted themselves at hearing his voice, "M… My Lord, We…" the man never got to finish his sentence because Tom's Crucio had them convulsing at his feet.<p>

After calling in the Lestrange brothers and letting them take the two lower Death Eaters with them, as their punishment. The Dark Lord and his second in command were at loss what to do with the boy lying in a cell just before them.  
>Making up his mind, Tom scooped Harry up in his arms and walked, at a rather fast speed, into the direction of his chambers. After giving Lucius strict orders to run and get his wife, Severus and their most qualified healer, Sarah McLogan.<br>In his chambers, Tom carefully replaced the precious cargo from his arms to his bed. After spelling away Harry's too big clothing, leaving him in his underwear, he summoned a chair and sat down at the side of his bed. Right at that moment Lucius came in, followed by the three requested persons.

After half an hour, Severus had succeeded in getting a bone mending potion, a blood replacement potion, a muscle restore potion and a general painkiller into the boy lying in Tom's bed. But the two healers of the trio were close to pulling out their hairs, none of the spells they cast on the injured young man had worked. It was like they kept bouncing off on an invisible shield.  
>After another half an hour it had been Severus who had come up with the answer; Harry Potter was wearing a strong non-wizard glamour.<p>

In the hour that passed, Harry's condition had only worsened. While Severus potions had helped a bit, the other injuries had yet to be healed; the most concerning injury at this moment was the major head trauma he had from the beating from his uncle, the hit from his cousin and the slamming into the dungeon wall.

When they all had tears of frustration in their eyes, not that the men in the room would ever admit that, fearing the worst for the young boy on the bed, the Harry-Potter-Luck started again.

The boy on the bed let out a large sigh, which had the women in the room fearing it was his last. And began glowing. A bright green color spread all over his body, so bright the people in the room shielded their eyes from it. When it faded away, they were all staring in shock.  
>On the bed, were 10 Minuits ago a broken, bruised and injured young men had been lying; there was now a healthy, unbruised and uninjured young Naga.<br>The Naga had long black hair reaching to mid-back, a cream colored skin and there were a human's legs should be, he had a 5 ft long curled up dark green tail covered in scales.

Narcissa was the first who spoke, "by Merlin, no wonder we couldn't heal him. A Naga is immune to wizard magic. And while most potions work, they do so in a lesser strength."  
>The healer, Sarah, agreed with her. Then turned to the Dark Lord, "he should wake up any minuit now. I do not know much about Naga, but what I do know is they have amazing healing abilities, even more so if it is self-healing. I guess he will wake between now and two hours."<p>

_Ok, dear ones.  
>That's it for chapter one.<br>Next chapter Harry will wake, he and Tom will talk and prepare for a trip to Gringrots and the discoveries the duo will find there.  
>See you next time :p<em>


	2. Chapter 2

**Title: **Freedom of a Naga  
><strong>Author: <strong>ValeryaPotter  
><strong>Summary:<strong> Harry gets sold to the Death Eaters by his uncle. After a rather painful beating and a rather hard collision with a dungeon wall, he is brought before Voldemort, half dead. When his healers try and fail to heal the Boy-Who-Lived, Harry's glamour drops. And reveals an interesting fact about the Boy-Wonder.  
><strong>Warning:<strong> Slash!, Creature!Harry, Weasley (excluding Fred, George, Charlie and Bill), Granger and Dumbledore bashing, 7th year, Alive! Sirius, HBP + DH did not happen  
><strong>disclaimer: <strong>Harry Potter does not belong to me, it all belongs to JK Rowling.

Chapter 2

When Harry came to, 30 minutes later, his memories slowly came back to him. He still couldn't believe his uncle had sold him, giving him away to die. With a sigh, he opened his eyes curled his tail closer to his body.

Blinking once, he tried to remember when he let his glamour fade. A gentle nudge from his magic had him receiving a picture of him bloody and broken, letting him know his magic had released his glamour and had healed him. With a smile, he let eyes take in the room he residented in.

Dark green walls with silver accents, a dark wooden floor and slightly lighter furniture. The bed he was in was made from oak, decorated with green drapes and sheets.

The clearing of a troath had him looking up, into the eyes of a certain red eyed Dark Lord. He gave a shy smile, followed by a frown, "oh right… "  
>"Harry," Tom began, "I didn't bring you here for what you think. I…" a sigh followed, "I wanted to explain, that Halloween night."<p>

Seeing Harry's curious eyes, he continued, "I never killed them, Harry. Your parents, while not Death Eaters, knew my goals. They were silent supporters you could say. And while your father was reluctant at first, the moment I explained my goals, he was all for it. On that night, I had gone to their home, wanting to talk to your mother on Muggle-born rights and how to make the adjustment from muggle to magical world easier. Your father was listening in, with you in his arms. In the middle of our conversation, he suddenly stiffened, pushing you in your mother's arms and running to the front door, which was blown of its hangings the moment he reached it. I followed immediately after, telling your mother to bring you to safety. By the time I reached your father, he was already dead. Turning to his murderer, Albus Dumbledore, I was too late to dodge the spell he cast at me. It was an insanity spell, which after expelling me from my body would slowly drive me insane and focus my thoughts on the thoughts he programmed in the spell: you. This made me so focused on killing you. But still, after casting the spell on me, he went upstairs and killed your mother. He even cast the Avada Kedavra at you, but I blocked it, which resulted in the scar."

Harry had tears in his eyes after that explanation. The man he had seen as a mentor had been the killer of his parents all along. "What about Sirius and Remus?" Harry asked with a sob.

"They are both here and safe. Sirius had been here since his fall through the veil and Remus followed soon. They apparently had a memory spell on them. We relieved them of it. They will come and see you in a bit."

This had Harry smiling. "And these goals of you? Seeing as my parents and uncles followed you, they must have been pretty good."

This had the others in the room laughing, trust Harry Potter to suddenly trust his enemy and ask about said enemy's goals.

Tom smiled too; he saw both James and Lily in the boy, "I want equal rights for creature and wizard kind alike. To make sure they can live their life in the fullest. Also I want muggleborns to get accepted into our world sooner, they sometimes get only a month to comprehend that they are not regular muggles and have to adapt to a whole new society. I plan to tell them at a younger age and invite them to go to a special elementary school, learning etiquettes and laws. And basic spells. Also I plan to adjust the Hogwarts curriculum, making it a bit harder. Now it is very adapted to the muggleborns that join, which results in the other students being held back. Also, I once found a journal of Slytherin, in which he explained all the courses; I want to bring them back. Lessons in fencing, healing, dueling, management or rituals, could prove very handy in the future. Dumbledore stopped this the first time around, not wanting to be pulled down from his status as hero."

Harry nodded, Dumbledore did seem like a fame hog. And now that he thought about it, all those 'adventures' he had in school seemed very… organized.  
>"I see what you mean, now that I think of it, he was rather bend on getting his way and molding me into a perfect little soldier. Before Hogwarts I would have never ventured into such dangers. I think he cast some compulsion spells on me. My inheritance probably terminated them."<p>

This had them all intrigued, "yes , that inheritance of yours, a rather strange thing. As far as I knew neither of your parents were Naga. I'm wondering where it came from."

This had Harry smiling shyly again, "it's from mum's side. Apparently she wasn't muggleborn, but adopted into the Evans family. A couple of generations back emigrated from India, bringing the Naga gene. I think they were the Nayak family. Mum was just that little bit magical too weak to receive the inheritance."

This had the others 'ooh'ing. That made sense. "Now Harry, I think you'll be hungry", this was accompanied by a rumble from Harry's stomach, "join us to the dining room, Sirius and Remus will be there also."

At the names of his godfathers, Harry lighted up; sliding off the bed he joined the others. Severus suddenly grinned, "Mr. Potter, Harry, "he added after a look from Tom, "maybe you could revert into your 'human' form and get a scare from your god mutts, that and the others in the dining hall, haven't seen a Naga."

With a nod, Harry closed his eyes, before their eyes his tail shrunk and split in two, forming legs, they could feel the magic when Harry suddenly was wearing linen pants and shirt, keeping his feet bare. Looking close at the now, human boy they could see a thin ring of scales around his ankles, wrists and neck.

Harry opened his eyes again, seeing them all looking at him in wonder, "let's go eat?"

Tom nodded, making a 'follow me' wave he lead them all out of the room. He mentioned Harry to come and walk next to him, "I was wondering if you'd mind if I asked some questions. Like you probably know, I'm fascinated by snakes, to find a Naga has always been one of my dreams."

At Harry's nod, he smiled, "Can you tell me what you know, Naga's are rather secretive, I haven't even found texts about them, only a description in Salazar's journal."

Harry let out a laugh, "sure, Naga are part snake and part human. We descend from an Indian God pairing, apparently Naga were created in the union between Vishnu and Lakshmi. So we originate from India. Eum… We have three forms, a human one and the one I'm in this moment, a half/half: our natural form, the one you saw me in a few minutes ago and a full snake one. We have amazing control of our magic, both wizard and Naga magic. Our healing abilities are extraordinary and even as a male, I can conceive."

The last one had Tom wide eyed. "Really? Male pregnancy in the Wizarding world is rare, even with the help of potions. How does this work with you."

Harry blushed, "We're something akin to a hermaphrodite. We don't have both exterior genitals, but I as a male have womb, if I were to have sex and willing to conceive, my magic would take some of the sperm of my partner and place it in my womb. There my sperm will be added and my magic will join the two and help in the development of the embryo. A female Naga will have a special organ which will help bring magic of her female partner into her to conceive. 9 months after breasts will grow on the male Naga, as will a birthing chanel." Harry still hadn't stopped blushing and as they had reached the dining room, he looked up.

Only to be caught up in a hug by his godfather, "Cub! I missed you, how are you, why are you blushing? What's wrong, why are you looking at me like that?"

The last was because of pointed look, "I thought you dead, Siri. Seeing as you surprised me with your coming to life, I have a surprise for you and Remy."  
>With that he leaded Sirius back to his place. The group from his room, waited at the door. A gasp alerted them that Harry had let his secret shown.<p>

Sitting at the table, next to his godfathers, was a young Naga. Said godfathers still had a dumb folded look on their faces, but so did the others in the room.

Tom chuckled, "Young Harry has decided to joining us. Yes, he is a Naga. I'm sure he will answer all your questions." With that he took place next to Harry, "But me first, so Harry, you were saying."

Harry looked at him with big eyes, "that was it on that subject. Anymore questions?"

_That's it, for this chapter.  
>I'm a bit at loss what kind of questions could be asked also, so suggestions are always welcome :)<br>see you all next time! _


	3. Chapter 3

**Title: **Freedom of a Naga  
><strong>Author: <strong>ValeryaPotter  
><strong>Summary:<strong> Harry gets sold to the Death Eaters by his uncle. After a rather painful beating and a rather hard collision with a dungeon wall, he is brought before Voldemort, half dead. When his healers try and fail to heal the Boy-Who-Lived, Harry's glamour drops. And reveals an interesting fact about the Boy-Wonder.  
><strong>Warning:<strong> Slash!, Creature!Harry, Weasley (excluding Fred, George, Charlie and Bill), Granger and Dumbledore bashing, 7th year, Alive! Sirius, HBP + DH did not happen  
><strong>disclaimer: <strong>Harry Potter does not belong to me, it all belongs to JK Rowling.

Chapter 3

Dinner had been an interesting affair, with the joy of seeing his godfathers again and just the enjoyment of the aura in the room, it had been a real pleasant meal. The kitchen served them with exquisite dishes from all over the world, after the short summary Tom had given them about what Harry had told them, nobody had looked strange when he found he loved Indian food.

After dinner most of them took place in one of the large sitting rooms, intending to ask Harry as much questions as they could. All of them, Tom in particular, were very curious about what the young naga could tell them.  
>So when they were all seated, Lucius Spoke, "Mr. Potter, if I may ask, how you know all this about Nagas. You are one of the last and I am quite sure you haven't met one of the few others?"<br>Harry shook his head, "you are right, Mr. Malfoy. Please call me Harry, to answer your question, no I've never met one of the others. But my kind is born with inherited memories, so everything I know, was once known by my ancestors."

The others nodded, a very rare gift, they couldn't wait to find out more about Nagas and their abilities, it was Remus that spoke, "do you also have extra strength and speed? Like werewolves?"

Harry shook his head, "not really, if we are in danger; we do have the reaction time of a snake. Like a striking cobra."  
>Tom was deep in thought, "Do you have other snakelike abilities?"<br>Harry nodded, "I have fangs and venom, very potent, and I could kill a hippogriff with one drop."  
>He blushed at the looks he received, "also, I'm not totally warm blooded, so I have trouble with really cold temperatures."<br>The others were still looking at him with awe, Tom even more like the others.

Narcissa cleared her troath, "I have a question that links to those My Lord asked you."  
>At Harry's nod, she continued, while exchanging looks with the resident healer, Sarah, "we were wondering if you could tell us more of your ability to bear children? Like do you lay eggs? How long do you carry? Things like that?"<br>Harry swallowed nervously, seeing everyone looking at him with interest in their eyes, "well eum, I carry for 10 months, but that is just male Naga, female carry as long as a regular woman. Eum, I don't lay eggs, but my children will be born in something that resembles an egg, but it is to protect them, they will puncture it with their fangs. It is known that naga never have twins or triplets, they have one child at the time, but are very fertile, so they do have many children normally. My mom would have had a lot of kids, just not as much as a regular naga, because her inheritance hadn't come through. But going on stories of other such cases, I would have been the oldest of 5 or 6 children."  
>He smiled at that, he always wanted a large family, thinking about it made him very happy and he couldn't wait until it was his turn to be a mommy. "I will probably have up to 15 children, if my mate agrees."<p>

The next question was asked by Sirius, who asked what the difference was between his kind and the lamia. Harry struggled, "there isn't really a difference, we're cousins; they origin from Europe, Greece to be more specific, and are rumored to come from a pairing between Zeus and a mortal woman."

The questions kept coming, even going about his own interests and such. And Severus asked if he exuviated and if he could have some of the skin. The answer was a tale about tradition, in the end, Severus would get half of it, the other half would be used to make a bracelet, Nagas made bracelets of pieces of their exuviated skin, and it had, according to myth, a magical property.

After those questions, Harry went to bed, so much had happened in the last few weeks. First his inheritance and the betrayal of his friends, what he already suspected. He really had to ask Tom to go to Gringrotts he wanted to make sure every piece of gold his parents had left him, was still there.  
>He made a mental note to ask Tom tomorrow.<p>

- The next morning –

Harry stretched out his arms and yawned, a pleasant dream had occupied his mind the whole night. With a smile on his face, he slid out of bed and changed into his humanoid form. Rummaging through his dresser, he dressed in leather pants and a green dress shirt, wearing a pendant he had gotten from Sirius and Remus, a moon with a stag and a lily, made in bronze and platinum. IT had many protection spells on it and held a great emotional value for him.

Checking the time, he found he had 10 minutes until breakfast, so he made his way to the dining room, a bounce in his step. In the room, he dropped a kiss on his godparents' cheeks and took a seat across from them. He wished everyone a good morning and began eating.  
>When he cleaned his plate, he turned to Tom, "Would it be possible for me to go to Gringrotts? I also need to get some new clothes", he mussed aloud, "and I need to talk to you."<p>

Tom nodded, "we'll hold that talk now and after you can take Remus, Lucius and Narcissa, and maybe Draco with you for your errands."  
>Harry nodded and followed the man to his office. Suddenly nervous, he looked the man in the eyes, "eum, you remember the talks and questions from yesterday?"<br>At Tom's nod he continued, "The questions about mates?"  
>Tom nodded again, sad that the naga in front of him had found his mate already; he had secretly hoped it would be him. Harry turned red, "well, I found him already, he's here. And well I just…"<br>He looked around him, suddenly on his guard, than relaxed. Tom looked down, "well you have my permission to go to him. He'll make you very happy, for sure. Now, I have some work to do, so why don't you run along."  
>That last was said really cold, he knew, but he didn't want to see the young naga in front of him with anyone other than himself. So when Harry wanted to say something else, he just pointed to the door. What he didn't see however, was the broken expression on the young man's face, nor the tears on his face.<p>

Harry joined the others in the entrance hall, eyes red and tears marks still on his face. He gave a week smile to the adults and the blond teen, stepping into Remus' arms to be apparated.

In Diagon Alley, they stopped at Gringrotts first, were a conversation with the goblin in charge with the Potter – Nayak family vaults, it became clear Dumbledore and the Weasleys had been stealing from it, but that was quickly righted by signing a few document. It was here he found out he was quite rich, even richer than Lucius. And seeing he was Sirius' heir also, at the moment, he had more than enough money to spend. Another thing they found out was that his real name was Hadrian, and that his father and mother had been the heirs of Gryffindor and Ravenclaw, respectively, adding even more money to his spending budget.

They left the bank with a bag full of coins and something akin to a credit card. The rest of the afternoon, after getting a quick bite, was spent shopping for clothes.  
>It was during that trip, that Narcissa took his aside, "what's wrong Hadrian? I know we've only just met, but I can't help but see you as family, you are a Black from your grandmother's side and you're a pureblood from more than one much respected family."<br>Hadrian swallowed, tears coming to his eyes, "I… I found my mate."  
>This had Narcissa squealing like a little girl, which stopped abruptly, at the next sentence, "he rejected me."<p>

Narcissa looked at him, tears in her own eyes; she sat him down and asked him to tell her everything. So he did, he told her everything. After the story, Narcissa looked at him funny, pulling him in a hug, she whispered, "Tom is insecure, always has been. He thought you were someone else's and not his. Making him a bit cold towards you, I say go and surprise him when we get back home. He didn't really reject you; he just took it the wrong way."

Hadrian nodded, still feeling a bit down, but more happy than before.

When the group returned to Riddle Manor, Hadrian went in search for Tom. He found him in his study, mumbling to himself and scribbling away on a piece of parchment. In a fit of bravery, he tapped the man on the shoulder and when he turned, kissed him firmly on the lips.

Tom couldn't believe it, here was Harry, his Harry, kissing him. Harry was kissing him. And then he suddenly pulled away, "what about your mate? Because I'm telling you now, I won't be a plaything."  
>This triggered a sad look in Harry's eyes, "I… you're my mate, Tom. I thought I made that clear. I… I'm sorry."<br>This time, Tom did see the tears on the young man's face. 'Oh, Merlin', he just hurt his mate, the one he wanted and he hurt him. He stood abruptly and chased after Harry, who was already at the door. He pulled the young man back and when Harry looked up shocked, he kissed him, full on the lips. When he felt Harry relax, he deepened the kiss and let his tongue trail ever so slightly over the young Naga's lower lip. Then he pulled back, slowly, as he looked at his mate's face, he saw that Harry's eyes were still closed, As he touched a warm cheek, they opened, revealing green gems.

He let out a deep breath, "I'm sorry Harry, I…"  
>Harry smiled, "its ok, I think I understand. Just, don't do that again?"<br>When Tom nodded, he added, "and my name is Hadrian."

Together they walked towards the dining room, intending to have dinner, not noticing their clasped hands, they entered…

_Thanks to those who helped me with finding questions!_

_Now what will happen  
>hope you all like it!<em>


	4. Chapter 4

**Title: **Freedom of a Naga  
><strong>Author: <strong>ValeryaPotter  
><strong>Summary:<strong> Harry gets sold to the Death Eaters by his uncle. After a rather painful beating and a rather hard collision with a dungeon wall, he is brought before Voldemort, half dead. When his healers try and fail to heal the Boy-Who-Lived, Harry's glamour drops. And reveals an interesting fact about the Boy-Wonder.  
><strong>Warning:<strong> Slash!, Creature!Harry, Weasley (excluding Fred, George, Charlie and Bill), Granger and Dumbledore bashing, 7th year, Alive! Sirius, HBP + DH did not happen  
><strong>disclaimer: <strong>Harry Potter does not belong to me, it all belongs to JK Rowling.

Chapter 4

As soon as Hadrian and Tom entered the dining hall, everyone feel quiet, partly because of the respect they held for their Lord and leader, and partly because most of their eyes fell on their clasped hands.

Narcissa was the first to react, with a squeal, beaming at them. Sirius closely followed with a frown on his face, which disappeared as soon as he saw the happiness on Hadrian's face and the adoration on Tom's. He just smiled at the two of them after that, happy for his godson and friend, both of who disserved all the happiness life gave them.

The others had some mixed reactions, most were happy for them, but some frowned and didn't understand; these were mostly people that hadn't been there the day before and had missed Hadrian's introduction and the question round that followed.

Dinner ended rather quickly, with Hadrian and Tom explaining to those few what exactly was going on, which made those few very happy for the new formed couple. Hadrian also sheared what he had found out at Gringrotts today, and while he was sad that his friends weren't really his friends, he had suspected that already, and he didn't have a doubt that the Dark Side held more trustworthy friends then the Light Side. He even took pleasure in announcing the wealth he now held, as the title of heir Gryffindor and heir Ravenclaw, making that between him and Tom, they held ¾ of Hogwarts in their hands, making it all that easier to take over the ancient school.

After dinner, when only Hadrian, Tom, Severus, the Malfoys and the Black-Lupins remained, they retired to the sitting room, the same they had occupied yesterday evening, they had some more personal talks. Tom and Hadrian talked about being mates, of which the red eyes man was overjoyed with, while the others talked among themselves and listened in on the conversation of the new couple.

Also, after a long talk between Hadrian and Tom, the younger turned to his godfather and asked questions about his fall through the veil, his experience of it and more information from before he was affected by the memory spell. All of which was gladly sheared by Sirius, who after such a scare, owed his godson quite a bit.

At a quarter to Midnight, Hadrian and Tom retired, which soon became an interesting affair. Tom had been walking to his own personal rooms, with his arm around Hadrian's shoulder, stirring the younger with him. As soon as Hadrian noticed they weren't heading to the rooms he had occupied the night before, he panicked a bit.

With wide eyes he stared up into the face of his older mate, "eum, Tom, where are we going? If I'm correct, my bedroom is that way", he pointed towards a hallway they had just passed.

Red eyes widened and looked into emerald green ones, he swallowed, "well, Hadrian, I… I well, I was leading you to my rooms. But maybe I was too quick to assume, I mean… you don't have to join me, just to sleep, for the record, but well…"

Hadrian looked at Tom's face, which was a light shade of red; he got a smile on his face as he noticed what the Dark Lord was trying to tell him, "I'd love to join you, Tom. I admit this is new for me, but my naga is hissing in agreement for me to join you in our rooms."

This made the red eyes man smile, he had hoped Hadrian would say that, he had feared, just a minute ago, that this was all going to soon for the young naga, especially with what had happened on the last few days. But yet again was he witness to the wonder that is Hadrian Potter, the young man who had lived through so much, yet he never wilted or stayed down, he just got right up again and faced whatever came his way. Exactly how he was dealing with this, just going with what his creature side told him.

These thoughts made the smile on his face all the more pronounced, he even went so far as to press a kiss to Hadrian's forehead.

The younger smiled right back at him, grasping the hand which had previously laid on his shoulder and entwined their fingers, swinging the appendages lightly between them.

They reached the door to Tom's rooms and entered, as if it was already a daily occurrence, Tom headed for the bathroom, leaving Hadrian to admire the rooms he had only been in once, 2 days ago. It also gave him the time to change clothing for bed, as to not get naked in front of the other yet.

They switched about 10 minutes later, Tom heading for the bed and Hadrian for the bathroom.

Tom had just turned another page of the notebook he was writing in, when Hadrian re-entered the bedroom and joined the elder in their bed, leaning on the strong shoulder and looking at the things his mate had written.

The swirly lines on the paper made sense to both men, but they were the only ones in the world who could read them.

Hadrian frowned as he read what was written, "you wrote down what I told you? I know no one else can read it, but still, isn't this a bit dangerous?"

Tom looked at him, "not really, no, no one else can read it and for a translation spell to work, one must already have knowledge of the language they want to translate, so that isn't a problem either. I just, well, this is all so interesting, even more so now that I have my own walking encyclopedia on the subject", this last was accompanied by a kiss to Hadrian's lips, "and I thought it might be interesting for the next generation, you know, our children and their mates. Of course, we will have to translate it by then, seeing as only our children will be able to read this, but still."

Hadrian hmm'd, he had to agree, Tom had a point there, for now, even written down, this information was safe, and for the next generation, those were troubles for over 20 or so years.

"okay, you have a point there, and I agree with you that it would come in handy in a few decades, but please, don't let this information get to someone who could misuse it, Naga's are rare, I am positive that I am the only one in Europe, maybe even Eurasia. You might find a few Lamia's in Greece and Crete, but they are in hiding and as far as I know, not willing to join in this conflict."

The elder nodded, he had tried to negotiate with a Lamia colony in Crete, but they had refused after one meeting, claiming to already be low in numbers, to join this fight would make them practically extinct.

"I understand, and I promise to keep this information safe."

Hadrian nodded, "that's all I ask of you."

Tom nodded, pressing a chaste kiss to his lips, "sweet dreams, my Naga."

Joy appeared in Hadrian's eyes, as well as a smile on his lips, "Sweet dreams, my Mate."

-FoaN—

The next morning was a calm one, at least it was until a regal looking falcon flew to Hadrian and stuck out its talon, on which a heavy envelope was attached.

Everyone at the table looked in wonder as the resident Naga opened it and read the letter inside, letting out a cheer after he had read it, "Oh! This solves everything!"

At the curious looks, he handed the letter to his mate, who read it out loud.

_Olympus; school for those of magical heritage  
>Headmistress; Artemis Livas <em>

_Dear Lord Potter,_

_As of this year we have received word that your creature inheritance came through, because of this we offer you a place at our prestigious school. We are one of the many smaller ones, located in Greece. Also, a rarity, we only accept those with a creature inheritance._

_Please reply for further information._

_Kind regards,  
>Nico Argyros, deputy headmaster.<em>

As a whole, the breakfast table began laughing, only 'Harry Potter' could get an invitation like this, not only assured it that Hadrian didn't have to return to Hogwarts, it also meant that Tom could visit him during the semester, even if it was only for one year, newly mated couples had trouble keeping a part and is this school indeed catered to only Magical creatures, they could have visiting rights for mates.

Tom smiled, "this is indeed perfect, and why don't you reply, love and get some more information."

The Naga nodded and after being handed parchment and a quill, he penned a reply and gave it to the waiting falcon, along with a piece of bacon, which was much appreciated by the bird.

_There, that's it!  
>I am so sorry for the long wait, but I do hope you enjoy this!<br>Please leave a review!_


End file.
